


Would It Be A Sin

by Fenris13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I forgot to mention that, I'm being enabled, M/M, PWP, bow chicka bow wow, help help, if you know what I'm sayin, let's get down to business, there's also fluff, yippee ki yay motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris13/pseuds/Fenris13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Dean Winchester, Castiel decided, was that he did not feel like a sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Be A Sin

The thing about Dean Winchester, Castiel decided, was that he did not feel like a sin. And once he had decided that, he had been lost.

Their mouths crash together, all rough heat and harsh possession, and Dean's hands are pushing aside the folds of Castiel's coat to pull the fabric of his shirt out of his waistband. Castiel grips Dean's face in his fingers, sliding over his freckled cheeks and through his hair. Dean's tongue swipes a hot line across Castiel's mouth, and he opens to it easily. Dean licks into his mouth with easy assurance, tongue moving in lazy fucks like he can keep Cas here forever, like Cas would just let him--and he probably would, if the electric arousal that shocks through him when Dean presses hot palms at last into the small of his back didn't make him impatient.

With a sharp tug he pulls Dean's head back, making him gasp as Cas sinks down on his neck, trailing a path down the side of his jaw with his tongue and over his adam's apple until he can suck on the jut of Dean's clavicle. Dean's grip on Castiel's hips tightens as he bites down, nibbling on the skin, working it in his teeth. Cas crushes Dean against the motel door, one thigh pressed insistently between Dean's, where the hard line of his arousal is apparent.

"Cas," Dean manages to gasp out, "Where were you?"

Cas smooths his tongue over the skin before working his way back up Dean's neck, biting into his mouth and kissing him like he's claiming him. Cas only rolls his hips once and Dean is bucking up into him with a moan. Dean's nails scratch into Castiel's back, ripping a shiver through him when they find a sensitive little sweet spot on his shoulder blade, and the want, the desire for this man curling through Cas burns down to the base of his spine as he gasps.

"Lost," he whispers, roughly against Dean's lips.

Dean pushes against him, urgent, and Castiel let's him push them back, back into the room and to the beds. As they walk, they tangle together and discard clothes; Dean shoving off Castiel's trench coat and removing his shirt, Cas pulling Dean out of his own shirt and starting on the fly of his jeans. They fall back onto the bed closest to the door and Cas let's Dean grind against him with a stuttering sigh as they kiss. Dean's lips get red, spit-slick and so beautiful that he makes Castiel ache, and the sheer amount of want and need that spirals through him is making him dizzy, and he keens softly.

Castiel drags his hands down Dean's bare back, pressing hot trails into the skin before slipping under the waist of his jeans to cup his ass. Dean makes a sound against his mouth, a muffled moan, and Cas has to flip them over, can feel the hot want that's pooled in his belly like a living thing, languid and lascivious. In one motion Dean is on his back and Cas breaks the kiss, pressing his lips down Dean's body as he slithers down, down, down. His fingers work open Dean's jeans as his mouth works the muscles of Dean's chest, tonguing the anti-possession tattoo, sweeping wet circles around one pebbled nipple and then the other, and he savors the shocky jumps and bucks of Dean's hips.

He pulls Dean out of his jeans, the rough fabric dragging down Dean's legs. He straddles Dean's thighs as he works his way down to the bulge in Dean's underwear, mouthing wetly at the cotton before moving back up. Cas cups Dean's erection in one hand, palming it as he licks at a sensitive spot on Dean's stomach, then sucks at his hipbone, a hickey to match the one at the base of Dean's throat.

Dean is falling apart, and the sounds he makes are a litany of stifled groans and shaky sighs, his breath hitching as Cas tugs Dean out of his boxers and the fabric drags against the head of his cock. Cas nuzzles his nose down the trail of hair leading down Dean's stomach, and as he licks a long stripe down the shaft, Dean lets out a muffled curse and his hands clench into the sheets, incapable of doing anything else. Cas takes the head of him in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and tasting the salt and pre-come as it leaks out, peering up at Dean through lidded eyes. Dean is staring back at him with his mouth open and panting for breath, eyes dilated and blown black with need, raw emotion passing over his face.

"Cas," he croaks out, the word cracked open and reverent.

Cas sucks down Dean's cock, feeling him, tasting him, his cheeks hollowing as Dean writhes against the sheets, kept from bucking into Cas' mouth by the arm he has weighing like an anchor over Dean's waist. All too soon Dean's muscles are clenching and he tightens as the orgasm rips through him and he cries out, come hitting the back of Castiel's throat. Cas swallows it down, milking him for all he has. Slowly he draws off of Dean's softening cock and sits back on his heels, licking his lips.

Dean lies there panting for a moment before reaching out to draw Cas down beside him, rolling them over so he can straddle Cas' lap. He leans over him for a kiss, lazy and open without much finesse, but Cas doesn't care because Dean is pulling him out of his pants and freeing his erection where it was tight against the fabric and tenting in his briefs. The cold air only has a split second to hit his cock before Dean is grabbing it in a loose hand that tightens as it slides down the shaft. Dean pumps slowly, hot and heavy and kissing him all the while, swallowing Castiel's moans and lapping at his tongue, tasting the roof of his mouth and sliding against the inside of his cheeks. His other hand is cradling Castiel's head, fingers slipping in his hair.

The carnal thing in his stomach builds and builds as Dean works him, and Castiel scrabbles at Dean's back, his waist, his shoulders, like he's looking for purchase, clinging to him and pressing his fingers into the mark on Dean's shoulder, the mark he put there like he was staking his claim. He can feel it, feel himself grow tight and hot, his muscles tightening, hips bucking into Dean's grip. Dean lowers himself onto Cas, their chests pulled flush against each other, and just as Cas reaches that edge, Dean hurtles him over it with two short words whispered with moist heat in his ear, making him cry out even as he slaps a hand over Dean's eyes.

"Found you."

He comes hard into Dean's palm, coating their stomachs where it's trapped in sticky white, and when lights explode behind his eyes, he feels rather than hears the shattering of the bulbs in the room. His body slowly relaxes and he comes back to himself as Dean peppers his face with chaste kisses before getting up to grab a cloth to clean them up.

Dean wipes them down, throwing the cloth to the side as he slides back in beside Cas, closing the distance between them with an arm around Cas' waist. Cas tucks himself into Dean, holding him close as his eyes drift closed. They kiss, slowly and with a languid, tender heat. When they part, Dean smiles softly at him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Found me," Cas says sleepily.

"And I'm not letting go," he says in return, and they let sleep lay it's claim on them.

No, Dean does not feel like a sin. But, Cas thinks as he drifts, he should.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA so this is my first time writing porn be gentle with me  
> lord, would you look at that, two boys kissing  
> and doing other things  
> like each other  
> This is set sometime in supernatural after Dean meets Castiel and they fall deeply, deeply in kawaii with each other. I suppose you could view this as sometime in the future of Season Gr8, after Cas is out of purgatory and this is the kiss and make up part. Or something. I don't even know, Elvis and his sweet, sultry voice gave me the idea in the first place, you can blame him for this madness.


End file.
